A Little Comfort Is Good for the Soul
by kelles
Summary: Integral comforts Seras and it leads to more then either had expected. Mild femmeslashe. Set in the MANGAverse and may contain spoilers. ONESHOT. [C]


**Author's Note:** This was written in response to a challenge in the Hellsing community by Mighty Crouton: To write a fic about a Solid & Etc pic. It also was my fic for theme of "invincible" in the 30 Kisses LiveJournal community. Set in the Mangaverse - may contain spoilers. If this site doesn't take it out...the link to the Solid & Etc pic is at the end.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing, Integral, or Seras.

* * *

Integral Hellsing sat at her desk trying to make sense of the numbers. She didn't think Hellsing would ever recover from the war. It had been six months and many of the soldiers were still unarmed and ill equipped. _ Damn that bastard._ She said thinking of Major Maxx. He was the only Millenium member who had gotten away. After three months of wasting time and money Integral had finally given up. Well not really given up. When Hellsing recovered and she had the resources to devote to finding him…she would find him. He had caused too much damage not to be caught. 

She glanced out her window - Seras was sitting on the terrace. Although she was not sobbing, Integral knew the girl was crying. She had seen her eyes when Seras stepped outside to the terrace. Her eyes had been puffy and Integral had seen her wipe the tears. She was but one of the reasons Integral had to have the Major's head.

One of the things Integral liked about Seras was the contrast of her power and vulnerability. She was strong, powerful, at times invincible and yet so fragile too. Still, the girl did not complain about the pain she had to endure or the obstacles she had to overcome. There were times when Integral felt like punishing Alucard for turning her. The stupid git had not prepared the girl for the challenges of being a vampire. He had not needed to turn her – yet the bastard did. The poor girl's soul should have been allowed to go on to heaven. She had already suffered enough as a child. It was all in the report that Walter had prepared. And now she was subjected to being his servant and killing her own kind. Integral sighed. Some day she would punish Alucard for his actions.

She walked towards the door and watched her. Integral could see the pain in her eyes. She wondered if it was because of the Captain. _I will exercise his spirit from her if he has done something to hurt Seras._ Integral had felt something going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. And lately, Seras had been so distant. Looking at her in the moonlight, the realization of just how beautiful Seras had become since they first met, struck Integral. _Odd, _she thought.

Seras wiped her eyes and turned briefly towards Integrals. "Sir…"

"Good evening, Seras. You've been crying – is there anything I can do? It's nothing Alucard has done is it?" Integral asked her – she wanted to touch Seras, to offer her some comfort but she held back not sure how the vampire would respond.

The tears started to flow from her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them. "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't cry, Alucard would say I'm being weak and he'd be right. It just hurts so much. I can feel his soul slipping away. His voice…I can barely hear him anymore. I never thought I'd care so much but I feel like my soul is being ripped apart. Why doesn't Alucard have these kinds of problems? He controls so many souls yet he doesn't care for any of them." Seras closed her eyes trying to stop the tears.

Integral approached Seras and put her hands on her face. "Seras, look at me."

Seras kept her eyes clothes. Integral's hands felt so good against her skin. She glanced at Integral quickly but shut her eyes again as tears started to fall.

"Listen. I'm not going to say much. You must go on – you survived. He did not. There are those that I lost that hurt me to, Seras. His soul must go on. It is selfish to want him to stay. Pip's soul must pass to the afterlife. It is the way things are. I know losing someone hurts but we all must go on." Integral turned Seras face towards her, slowly and gently.

Seras nodded indicating that she understood. A moment later she fell into Integral's arms. Although surprised her reaction, Integral did something she was not used to doing. She comforted Seras. The Hellsing leader stroked Seras hair and caressed her back. The feeling was kind of odd for her but Integral enjoyed holding Seras in her arms. After awhile, Seras stroked Integral's hair, enjoying its silky texture in her hands. Integral was surprised at how natural and wonderful this moment felt.

"Are you all right now?" Integral asked the vampire.

Seras nodded. "Thank you, Sir. Can I---" She didn't wait for Integral's response. Everything felt right about this moment. Or maybe it was part of Pip talking. She had to kiss her. After this moment she might not have a second chance. Life was too short to wait for something to happen. There had been so much she had wanted to do, to say to Pip and now he was slipping away from her. Seras kissed Integral's lips softly and slowly. She fully expected her boss to push her away. That didn't happen. Integral kissed Seras back. Their kiss was soft, gently, and very sensual. After a few minutes it was Seras who stopped. She smiled at Integral and excused herself. The vampire returned to her room with a grin a mile wide on her face.

Integral smiled too when the vampire left. She never would've thought about kissing her but she could not deny it had extremely pleasurable. She made a mental note of it and decided to try it again. Integral had a feeling that Seras Victoria had enjoyed the moment just as much as she.

* * *

I couldn't get the website for the picture to work, so I uploaded to a different server. The picture though comes from Solid & Etc. 

link to picture: http: wordsmyth.sent.at/04-9-20.jpg


End file.
